


I'm so in love with you

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Jon, F/M, I'm soooooo in love with yooooooou, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Karaoke, inspired by Jon's constant love-puppy looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa was watching him intently, her chin resting in her hand. He maintains that it was the fact that Sansa’s admirer was trying desperately to regain her attention which made his brain jumbled, made him forget he was meant to actually sing the song first and then take her aside and tell her it was for her and that he was drunk but he was also very much in love.Instead, drunk, jealous Jon’s brain decided to just skip right ahead to the declaration.“I’M SOOOOOOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOUUUUUUUU!” he sang out, hideously out of tune, hand outstretched dramatically as the other held on to the microphone for dear life. “SANSA! I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!”





	I'm so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on my other fics but this was inspired by a post on Tumblr about how Jon just looks at Sansa so adoringly. Erasure's A Little Respect came straight into my head lol

Jon had never really been one for social events. He liked to have a drink in the pub with Robb, Theon and Sam. Sometimes Arya joined them if she is home for the weekend from university. But generally, Jon prefers the quiet and to just chill at home in front of the television or with a good book.

But he had made an exception tonight because Sansa was going to be coming out with them. And Jon was not going to miss the opportunity of seeing her because he had to make things right between them somehow.

They had not spent much time together in all the years he and Robb had been friends but when she moved to Glasgow to go to university that had changed. She had not known a single soul and had called him up to ask him to show her what the night life was like. He hadn’t had the heart to tell her he wasn’t really a big ‘going out’ person, he remembered his own socially awkwardness and nervousness at starting university and he had originally been from Glasgow anyway. The train never took long from Dundee so he had agreed to have a night out with her and had phoned his mother to let her know he would be home at the weekend.

It had ended up being a really fun night. Jon discovered they were both obsessed with the same television show and spent a good hour discussing theories of the next season, scrutinising every tiny detail that could hint at something happening. And for a while they talked about the university, her ambition sparking admiration in Jon as he listened to her big plans. He wished he had been so driven then, he barely knew what he was going to do with his degree and he was almost done with his course. In short, Jon had started to feel comfortable around her, like they had been friends for ages and were having a long overdue catch-up.

They met up almost every weekend for drinks after that, and sometimes after their classes they would meet in town and go for a coffee or to the cinema. The more time he spent with Sansa, the more he liked her and wondered how they had never been close before all of this when they just seemed to naturally get on well together.

The day he realised he was in love was her, she had been dancing with her new friend Margaery Tyrell when a blonde douchebag had come and grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him. Margaery had taken Sansa’s hand and pulled her back towards her, throwing the boy a murderous glare. Jon had seen red, angry on Sansa’s behalf at being grabbed in such a degrading way. And then there was the jealousy flooding through him at the thought of how much he wanted to touch her himself.

And then, just as Jon was about to step up and tell the guy to back off when he was still sniffing around, she had sauntered up to him and demanded that they go and dance. Jon had protested. He didn’t dance or do anything that would draw attention to himself but Sansa had pouted and blinked her blue eyes and Jon had been struck dumb by how sexy she looked. She had taken his silence as acceptance, taking his hand and dragging him to the tiny dance floor in the corner of the pub.

She had grinded against him shamelessly, smirking over her shoulder when his body started to respond. She turned suddenly, pressing her lips to his and he had been so shocked he had just frozen up. Sansa had mistaken it for rejection and quickly pulled back, turning and running towards Margaery before Jon could say or do anything. By the time his muddled brain kicked into gear, she had already grabbed her coat and bag and left with Margaery.

He hadn’t seen her since. Until now.

Now she was sitting directly across from him, nothing more than a sharp ‘hello Jon’ sent his way. She was deliberately ignoring him, turning her head to talk to Robb or Theon instead. And Arya, when she wasn’t off playing pool with Gendry.

Jon was on his fourth pint and, the way he was gulping at it would soon be on his fifth. He hadn’t been doing rounds since he bought the first one and when Robb had raised his eyebrows at how quickly Jon had guzzled his first drink, Jon had just said he was going to buy his own.

“Hey man,” Robb said, sitting beside him suddenly as Theon moved to get the next round. Sansa and Arya had gone to the bathroom. “You alright?”

_No._

“Yeah,” Jon sighed, passing the glass between his hands distractedly. He was already beginning to feel light-headed.

“Is it because Ygritte is back in town?” Robb asked sympathetically, tilting his head. Jon blinked.

“What? No, I’m over Ygritte,” he replied with a small laugh. “And Val,” he added before Robb could ask about his other ex-girlfriend.

_No. I just want your hot, beautiful sister please!_

“If you say so,” Robb said after a moment but he seemed entirely unconvinced. Luckily, Robb never was one to pry more than needed and instead declared it was time for shots, something Jon agreed with whole-heartedly.

He lost track of how many drinks he had had, had cursed when he had all but stumbled into the table on the way to the bathroom, much to Theon’s amusement as he caught him on his way out.

“Careful Snow, some pretty girl might take advantage and deflower you,” he chortled.

Jon had ignored him as he stumbled his way back to the table. Arya grinned at him, she always found it amusing when Jon got absolutely bladdered. She teased him endlessly the next day with videos and texts as he tried to recover from a monster hangover.

That was when he noticed Sansa at the bar, or rather heard her. She was laughing and Jon narrowed his eyes at the man who was all but flirting with her. And Sansa was smiling, her head tilted towards her admirer as though he was the most interesting thing in the world.

Jon still doesn’t know how he managed to even get to the stage without falling. Or punching the guy as he stood next to the stage steps. He would swear blind the next day that he didn’t even remember how he managed to stand up straight. Or how he managed to even read the words on the screen as the song started.

“I try to discover, a little something to make me sweeter.”

“Jon?!” Arya, Theon and Robb all yelled at once in equal horror and amusement. But he was looking directly at Sansa as she finally looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Oh, baby refrain, from breaking my heart!”

“Should we…do something?” Robb asked as Jon was singing, his hands coming to cover half his face as though he was genuinely torn between being embarrassed on Jon’s behalf or amused about the fact that Jon was doing karaoke.

“Hell no, I am using this for all eternity!” Theon snorted, holding his phone up to record it to video.

Annoyed that they were interrupting him and thus making it difficult for him to make his drunken point, Jon gripped the microphone, pulling it right against him.

“I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

Arya and Gendry started twirling each other around and clapping along in between their bouts of laughter.

“I’LL BE FOREVER BLUE!”

Robb was shaking his head as he tried to control the grin spreading across his face and Theon was fist-bumping the air in a show of encouragement as he continued to film it for Jon’s future humiliation.

“THAT YOU GIVE ME NO REASON, WHY YOU’RE MAKING ME WORK SO HARD!”

Sansa was watching him intently, her chin resting in her hand. He maintains that it was the fact that Sansa’s admirer was trying desperately to regain her attention which made his brain jumbled, made him forget he was meant to actually sing the song first and _then_ take her aside and tell her it was for her and that he was drunk but he was also very much in love.

Instead, drunk, jealous Jon’s brain decided to just skip right ahead to the declaration.

“I’M SOOOOOOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOUUUUUUUU!” he sang out, hideously out of tune, hand outstretched dramatically as the other held on to the microphone for dear life. “SANSA! I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

“Wait, what?” Arya cried, almost tripping over Gendry as she pulled to an abrupt stop. Robb’s jaw dropped and Theon slowly lowered his phone.

“Jon, you’re drunk,” Sansa replied eventually, giving the man next to her an apologetic smile. Jon put the microphone back and wobbled his way down the stairs until he was on her other side.

“No! I mean yes but I love you. I love you and … and…Sansa I’m sorry! I wanted you to kiss me that night. I wanted to kiss you too!”

“Dude, her brother and sister are like right here!” Theon yelled out, pointing out Robb and Arya as if Jon had forgotten they were there, which given how statue-still and silent they both were right now could be assumed. “Seduce her in private for fuck sake!”

“Really?” Sansa asked, ignoring Theon. She folded her arms as she regarded him. Jon tried not to sway on his feet. But his brain wasn’t going to play along with being sober.

“I want to kiss you everywhere!” Jon blurted out. Sansa flushed scarlet, her eyes wide.

“Okay! Bed-time!” Robb yelled out, taking Jon’s arm to drag him away. Theon snorted.

“Sounds like that was what Snow was aiming for to be honest!” he quipped, winking at Sansa.

“You can talk when you’re sober!” Robb said firmly, gripping Jon’s elbows and steering Jon around.

“No,” Jon mumbled. “No, I’m not done. I want to tell her I love her!”

“You’ve done that,” Robb replied. “Several times. You can tell her again tomorrow if you must. But right now, it is time you got home and had some water!”

“I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Jon yelled again as Robb pushed him through the door. “I’LL BE FOREVER BLUE!”

“So, will I if you don’t stop bloody singing!” Robb sighed as he all but dragged Jon to the taxi rank.

***

“Fuck off,” he mumbled as the buzzer to his flat went again.

He had a massive headache, his throat hurt like he had swallowed razor blades and his eyes felt like sandpaper from the lack of sleep. He didn’t even want to think about how his heart felt.

Gods, he was such an idiot. He had probably made everything ten times worse by embarrassing Sansa in front of her family and that guy. He had had such a good plan of talking to her, privately and asking her out to dinner. But when she had been so stubborn he had withdrawn and resorted to drinking his sorrow away.

The buzzer went again, this time the person was clearly holding their finger on the button to make it continue echoing through the house. Jon groaned, throwing the covers off and heading for the phone, uncaring that he was still completely naked.

“What?” he bit into the phone.

“Jon, can we talk?”

“Sansa, shit..um, yeah…give me…give me a minute!” he replied as he buzzed her in. He started almost running through to his room but his head started pounding and it ended up hindering him as he felt light-headed.

He managed to pull on some boxers and jeans, doing the button up as he heard the knock at the door. He grabbed a shirt, throwing it on as he made his way back through. He inhaled deeply as he pulled it open to meet Sansa’s wide eyes.

“Hello,” she said softly after they stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Hi,” he responded dumbly before he cleared his throat and moved aside to let her in. He closed the door softly, holding it for a brief second as he tried to gather his courage before he turned around. “Sansa, I’m so sorry about last night.”

“Did you not mean it?” she asked, turning to face him.

“Of course I meant it,” he replied. “I just…I wanted to be a bit less…embarrassing about it.”

“It was pretty embarrassing,” she agreed but she was smiling regardless. “Theon has it on video. He might send it in to You’ve Been Framed for two hundred and fifty quid.”

“I demand half,” Jon said immediately before shoving his hands in his pockets and ducking his head away from her.

“That night when I kissed you. I had had a crush on you for so long,” she stated suddenly, her cheeks turning a light pink as she bit her lip. “Margaery said to just make a move, what was the worst that could happen?”

“Well, we know what that is now anyway. I freeze, make you think I’m not interested and then I deafen half of Glasgow with my singing. I’m just surprised Arya and Robb didn’t castrate me to top it off!”

“Arya was shocked but she said she will support whatever we want to do,” Sansa replied with a shrug. “I would do this without their approval though.”

“Do what?” he asked.

Sansa grinned, stalking towards him and Jon barely had time to open his mouth before she was cupping his cheek and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Jon wrinkled his nose.

“Not to give you déjà vu,” he said quickly. “It is just…morning breath.”

“I’ll forgive you this time then,” she teased, stepping aside to let him make his way to the bathroom before she called after him. “But I still think you should get me lemon meringue pie just to make sure I’ve forgiven you for the last time too!”

Jon laughed as he opened the bathroom cabinet.

“I’ll buy you every lemon meringue pie in this city if I have to,” he replied as he started brushing his teeth. Sansa hummed from behind him and he glanced in the mirror to see her leaning on the bathroom doorway, watching him.

“I dunno, I would get awfully fat if I ate all them and even if we shared them that is a lot of sugar and calories,” she grinned.

Jon spat into the sink, raising an eyebrow at her in the mirror as he wiped his mouth with the cloth. He turned to face her with a grin, that had Sansa giving one of her own, her own eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Well,” Jon said slowly, moving to pull her towards him. “I guess we would just have to find a way to burn some calories then.”

 

 


End file.
